


A Princes Path (Technoblade Backstory)

by Drekii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory Of Techno L'manburg, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Minecraft, Prince Techno, TechnoBlade, royaltyau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drekii/pseuds/Drekii
Summary: This (fanmade) story carries on the tale of the beloved anarchist Technoblade and how his sad story was intertied into the series of events in the DreamSMP and how he was into Sleepytwt/SleepyboisincI hope you enjoy this (rushed) story! I'll add onto it as soon as possible, any fanart would be greatly appreciated but please tag me with @MindLegit on Twitter or if you want to add onto any other platform please comment so I can see if I have an account for you to tag.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter One: Let me tell you a story of a man named Theseus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One of the Blades backstory

CHAPTER ONE: "Let me tell you a story of a man named Theseus."  
In the beloved kingdom of ________ there once was a prince. The prince, of this beloved kingdom, was the center of all of its attention. The handsome 13 year old prince who was heir to the throne was constantly talk of the kingdom, the young boy was always smiling, his face in a book, as the servants of the castle would always lose him and later find him in a tree, reading the same book. His father, the king, was always gone off to farther lands leaving the prince alone. But it was fine, he had the towns people to keep him occupied, he would always talk his head off, such an extroverted kid.  
The kingdom was perfect, everyone was happy and well fed, they believed they were the only civilization on the planet. However his father always marveled the idea that there was more, which led to him to go on bizarre adventures and to leave his last kin, the prince Dave, in the castle. The idea was that by being surrounded by the people he would be ruling, he would have a great sense of humanity and to not allow himself to corrupt his mind. Prince Dave had an intense gift in war and swords, when he wasn't reading or talking to the citizens of the kingdom, he would be practicing the sword. His friends and the servants of the castle would always watch him with amazement and awe and they gave him the nickname Blade.  
But of course, happiness doesn't last forever. 

"Blade? Prince?" A women called into the stone halls of the castle, "You better not be running off again, when your father finds out-" she stopped herself and sighed, why would that work? It's not like that would happen anyway, its not like the Prince cared what his father thought of him. She shook her head and muttered "Think, think, where would he be?" She grabbed her woven basket and ran all over the castle, yelling his name barefoot through the stone castle. She began getting more and more frustrated with him. She opened the big glass doors to the back of the castle which led to the field and forest, and to her (sarcastic) surprise, the blonde prince was hanging in a tree with the lead knight, Brick, who had dark skin, a tall figure and scars covering his legs all the way to his chin, like a lighting bolt had struck him.  
"Oh so THERE you are." The women said with an angry expression but her words were laced with warmth and kindness. The elbowed Brick and gave the Prince a stern look. They both erupted into a feast of laughter.  
"There you are Lady Fint, I've missed you!" The prince said with a wide smile and he jumped off the branch from the tree he had been sitting on, Lady Fint gasped and frantically tried to catch the prince, but he had already jumped and landed perfectly, "Worried about me?" he said, his grin only widening, "Anyway, this book I've read is fantastic, the Art of War? Beautiful!" He started jabbering about it and how it was genius, "Oh and the Princess Bride, how could I forget?" Lady Fint smiled at the young prince as he changed the subject to his favorite book, The Princess Bride, the same one his mother would read to him before her sickness took her poor life.  
Her smiling was interrupted when she noticed something, "Young man!" she snapped and looked at his golden hair and how it had grown almost down his shoulders, that was no look for a prince, "How did I let your hair grow so long? My lord." She said and Brick stepped in.  
"Now, now Little Lady, the kid is just growing it out a tad."  
"Its absolutely not proper for a prince, and such an important one at that." She snapped back.  
"No need to get mad, he's turning into a man now, soon to be a King if our current one decides to keep going on such silly adventures for others like us."  
"How dare you speak in the King that way?" Her voice was now filled with anger.  
The Prince sat and ate an apple he got off a tree as the two squabbled. He glanced back at the forest which had a fence protecting the castle as the town was at the front of the castle. Something was different, something was wrong. He narrowed his eyes and saw a dark figure, a lady? No, that couldn't be right, she didn't look like any of the girls he knew in town, and he knew them all. Something else emerged from the bush in the background, a black cat. "Hey guys?" The Prince said, suddenly worried, "Who's-" He was interrupted by a loud boon from the sky, which was now painted with grey storm clouds and little dots of water started dripping down.  
"Forgive me, Prince, you can tell us your story when we get inside." Brick said and Blade looked back at the forest and felt his stomach turn when the lady and cat were gone, perhaps he imagined it?  
They all walked in the castle and went to the main room, where the throne sat and the main doors that would open to his beloved village, and they all tensed up when they saw a familiar figure at the door, waiting for them. "Oh, great. Did it have to be her?" Blade muttered, Brick and Lady Fint both elbowed him with angry glares. Sure, they didn't like her either but it was better than making her mad. The lady wore an official uniform for the kingdom, she had silvery hair that was eerily straight and her posture was unmatched. She held many badges on her uniform, she held a stern look on her face.  
"Can someone tell me why the Prince was out in the rain and why you're all drenched? I would surely hope I didn't miss out on any, well, rain on my utterly expensive I've been so very blessed to have been given." She said, she circled them and they all stood still. Of course it was Anguis. Why wouldn't it be? His fathers "Right-Hand Woman" he had been told, or she was the, "Top General over the Knights" Or whatever they needed to call her to excuse why she was in charge while his Father was out on some stupid expedition. But now he had a twinge of doubt lingering in the back of his head, the lady he had seen wasn't from here, was it possible that there were others? He shook his head at the thought.  
"Oh? What are you shaking your head at Prince?" She sneered, eying him down.  
"I- uh, well, you see, we were out and-"  
She let out a harsh sigh and made him flinch when she violently took a step back "Whatever. I don't have time to hear your stupid excuse. You two," she gestured to Brick and Lady Fint "Go back to your pitiful rooms, as for you," she said giving Blade a sharp look "Go to your room and wash your clothes. Now." She hissed. "So? Stop standing there you idiots, go!"  
They all looked at each other and walked back to their rooms, but Anguis grabbed the Princes cape tightly and growled "Don't ever do that again." she said, giving him a scary look. Blade nodded, his body shaking and tears swelling up and he quickly ran back to his room up the intense flight of stairs, he shut his door and sighed. His room had swords and weapons of all sorts hanging on the wall and the walls were bookshelves, a giant bed laying in the middle. He walked past all of it and opened the doors to his balcony where he sighed and looked fondly back at his kingdom. "I'm what, 13 and I'm going to cry when someone yells at me?" He said, shaking his head and snapping out of his fondness, "I'm the prince, not the royal Jester!" He groaned and put his head in his hands. He thought back to when he saw that lady and he glanced at the forest that was past the stone walls of his kingdom, was something really there? So close to home when his Father had gone half way across the world? He looked at the group of brave knights leave the kingdom and out of the borders to investigate the forest as the rest of them slept peacefully. He wanted to do that, he wanted to be out there, but he could never. He had to stay within the walls, and be a prince. "Though I'd prefer to get away from all of this, its so stupid." he said and felt the same feeling of despair he did overnight when he came to this conclusion.  
He jolted up, backing up and a light bulb went off in his head, "What if I found the lady? I could bring her back, and prove there were others, right? I could be appointed a knight, then they'd understand how I'm worthy. I just know it. And if they don't I can run away, I'll know my own worth. No need in being a prince when I can do whatever I want." He said, feeling his face light up and he saw his reflection off the glass door behind him and his smile faded into uncertainty, "Right?"


	2. Chapter Two: His country- well his city-state technically- was in danger.

//Warning: Harm, Gore, abuse/manipulation and sickly images are used in this chapter that may not be suitable for everyone, proceed with caution. I will leave a comment on this chapter summing up what happens if you don't want to read this and want the summed up version! Enjoy.//

Part 1/2 

The sun had allowed itself in the young Prince's room and illuminated it from behind. Normally the young blonde prince would sleep in until Lady Fint came in and literally dragged him out of the room. However, today was different. For the first time in forever, Blade had motivation, a plan. Something that was different than the boring days he had grown to know so solemnly. This was a change, there was nothing formal about this, it was unlawful, it was crazy- and he liked it. The more the rebellious Prince contemplated his adventure to find others and prove himself, the more he lit an internal fire that drove his will and desire. He got up and brushed his hair quickly, he put on his pants and a white blouse and his red cape tightly on it, a golden chain connecting the material over his chest. He put on the thick golden rings he had been given by his mother when he was a young child and he glanced back at himself once more and smiled widely at what a great job he had done, part of him really was listening when Lady Fint helped him get ready. 

The sun had still been rising, just high enough to wake him up. He quietly crept down the stone staircase with his thick red cape (which was too big for him, but he'd never admit it) trailing behind him skimming the floor. The knights all looked at him curiously but stayed silent as he ran to the main doors and grinned nervously at the two knights guarding the gigantic doors. 

"Hey, buddies." Blade said nervously, his foot tapping impatiently, it wouldn't be long until one of the knights notified Lady Fint he was leaving the castle. 

"Greetings, Prince. May we ask why you are up so early?" The first knight asked, a calm and friendly expression painted on his face. 

"Oh, well you know, morning stroll! I must get that exercise if I am to be a good prince, no?" He lied. 

"If that's the case," The second knight intervened, gazing down at the Prince, "You may want guards to follow you in case anything goes South." 

Blade looked at her and just shook his head softly, "Thank you but I think I'll be fine." his foot was tapping faster now and he glanced behind him and back at the doors, "Do you mind?" he asked quietly and gestured at the doors. The guards bowed their heads down and opened the doors and he quickly exited. "I sure hope they didn't think I was being rude..." he muttered, he definitely didn't want his friends to think that anyway. He took a deep breathe and felt his heart feel full as he saw the town which was right down on the bottom of the hill. He looked back up at the gigantic stone castle and saw his old balcony and he shook his head, "I'll be back." 

He ran to the gate guarding the castle and felt his impatience grow as the gate opened slowly with a loud, ear bleeding screech. "Oh great, now the entire kingdom knows I'm leaving the castle." Once the gate opened at the slightest, he ran through the gap and onto the road heading down to the town. When he got there, he saw the warm houses and families that never ceased to cause him a sense of security. The water fountain in the middle, the smell of baked bread, children playing in the streets and the little straw cottages in every street, all of it was perfect to the Prince.

The townsfolk all looked at Blade with warm smiles and waved, a few offered him some bread while others wanted to chat. He politely reclined all of their offers and kept making his way down to the main exit, which was guarded by a pile of the best knights the kingdom had to offer. He felt his stomach drop, "I didn't think this through, did I?" he thought and groaned, covering his head in his hands- a sight a lot of the townsfolk and knights saw commonly from him. "Maybe I'll sneak out the back? It's a good thing I brought my swor- you're kidding me." he whispered and patted his empty sword case on his belt. He felt himself getting angry how stupid he had been acting. "Great, now I have no sword, a way out, and everyone knows I'm here. Think Blade- think!" 

"Hey, kid." A hand was laid on his shoulder which made him flinch harder than it should to anyone. "Geez, I just said hey."   
Blade hesitantly turned his head and exhaled with intense relief to just see it was Brick. "Oh, hey Brick."   
Brick eyed him down and looked skeptical as he saw the empty sword case on Blades belt, "Planning on going anywhere?"   
"Oh, me? Of course not- I'm here to purchase a new sword!" Blade lied, internally he was high-fiving himself at such a good lie.  
Brick dropped his suspicion and smiled, "Why didn't you say so? If that's the case, I'll see you around kid. Stay safe and don't get yourself hurt being careless with those swords again, alright?" 

Blades arms suddenly felt sore at the mention of the accidents. His heart ached far more than his arms, though. His arms didn’t have scars covering them like an ugly carpet from being foolish with his sword, in fact he had never even skimmed himself with a sword or from being careless- it was her. Anguis- her raspy voice filled his head like fog and he could feel her hands on his shoulders, knife in her hand whispering in his ear, “Now, now, you need to stop being so careless with your swords,” she sneered quietly in his ear and traced the knife over his arm “You need to respect me, alright? I’m the future ruler, so it's in our best interest, right? Oh and,” she said, laughing under her breathe before finishing it with, “Remember, this stays between us, you wouldn't want to make everyone think you were delusional, would you?”   
He remembered how he would stand there, stiff and numb, the only emotion was fear. He was prey, she was the Apex Predator. He felt so insignificant, so useless, like a torture tool for her satisfaction. 

The thing that hurt the most was she was right. The few times his father was in the castle he spent it with Anguis, and she acted innocent, she was always smiling towards him and acted as if she were some helpless rabbit that always needed his saving. But he knew, he had experienced and felt the snake she was and he watched as she slowly ate his father. Everyone in the entire kingdom truly believed she was that innocent, kind woman she had led them to believe. Only Lady Fint and Brick knew who she really was, and a servant and top tier Knight definitely wasn’t enough to convince everyone that the nicest person they potentially knew was secretly the worst.  
He just told everyone he had accidents with the trees and swords, or some crazy story he would make up in the moment. Lady Fint and Brick didn’t even know, they believed that it was his carelessness that led to it, but that wasn’t right. Blades' issue was that he cared too much, far too much. They just believed the opposite, and he tried convincing himself that as well.

Blade shook his head and walked over to the blacksmith, Percy. The thing about Percy was he usually didn’t say much and didn’t look too friendly but somehow always balanced the swords and bows just right, the only issue is that he was so tall and had such broad shoulders and big hands no one dared go in. Blade walked into the little hut Percy worked in, there was lava at the sides and an anvil laying in the middle. Gulping and already sweating, Blade made a move. “Hey big guy.” 

Percy grunted.

“Talkative today I guess, nice change.” The Prince said sarcastically “Hey one big guy to another, can you make me a nice sword? One that a big man would have, of course.”   
Percy raised an eyebrow and crossed his shoulders. 

“Three blocks of gold, all yours. Make me the nicest sword you’ve ever made.” 

Blade caught his breath, three gold blocks? Might as well offer him a castle at that. Anguis was definitely going to kill him for that- but it would be worth it. If he proved there were others he could easily bring the king back, and Anguis wouldn’t be mad at him if Blade brought back his father, the only person she could remotely act to care about.   
The prince got a paper and signed it, in messy handwriting he put, “Three gold blocks for Percy, thanks a whole ton,” he scribbled a little smiley face and finished it with “Yours truly, The Prince.” He handed it to Percy and laughed, “Oh and don’t worry, they’ll recognize my handwriting.” 

Percy looked back at the paper and back at Blade a couple times before sighing and nodding. “I’ll be back in 10 to check up on you, alright?” Blade said as he exited the tiny stone hut and looked around for the stables. While he was going to burn some time he would go and visit the farm. Brick owned it, surprisingly. He had prized horses and the nerdiest potato farm the world had ever seen, who would farm potatoes willingly? Brick always told him it was ‘The peacefulness of life’ but who needed that? The real joy in life, to Blade, was fighting and serving his people with the duty of a prince. 

Blade hurried his way to the farm, kindly denying any sort of interaction the townsfolk may have tried to give him. After visiting the farm he'd make his way back to Percy and hide there, its not like Percy could tell Lady Fint where he was anyway. He made it, the tiny straw hut with a massive backyard which potatoes and carrots grew, pigs locked in the pen, horses in the building stationed next to it. He carefully walked on the narrow grass path, he held up his heavy red cape so it wouldn't get dirty or scrape the crops. He stopped by the pigpen and grabbed his nose when his nose allowed the horrid smells to enter his senses. They just rolled around in mud, clueless dirty little creatures. Blade would never admit it but he envied them. They were oblivious to the harshness of life- until they were killed of course, but until then their life had been bliss- and also how they could just enjoy getting themselves dirty rather than worrying if their clothes had a bit of dirt on them.

Blade had never been allowed to play in the mud, lord forbid it. Anguis would always give him the 'talk' and he'd get into so much trouble to the point where his head and arms started aching at the thought. He looked for Spots, Spots was much, much bigger than all the other pigs and was far more passive, so the Prince always came to talk to him when he could, it was a fond pastime. But this time wasn't fond. He saw Spots, but something was deeply wrong. "Spots?" The prince said, feeling uneasy at the site of Spots, who was laying in the corner of the pen, and looked as if he lost half his weight. Alarmed, Blade took off his cape and laid it on the fence before jumping in the pigpen. He treaded lightly so the mud wouldn't splash on his white blouse and would only ruin his shoes which he could later wash off. He quickly made his way past the other pigs and bent down near spots "He- woah, calm down!" The Prince exclaimed, when he got near the eerily skinny pig, he was attacked. Spots snapped and squealed at Blade, he got up and his leg shook, he was only a fraction of the old Spots. 

Though the standing didn't last for long because Spots fell back down and started coughing. Blade started backing up. He turned around and saw Brick standing at the fence looking right at him, a miserable look on his face. "The horses have it too." He said, glancing sadly at the stables. "Come with me, lets wash your hands. We don't know who this could infect. As for Spots," he started, his face covered in regret "I'll deal with him later. C'mon kid." the Prince walked over to him, his shoulders felt heavy and everything seemed to get dimmer. He carefully got out of the pen, wiping his lower leg scuffs off and followed Brick to the river the crops grew at and washed his hands off, it was getting colder in the year and the water was normally freezing, but he didn't notice. He felt numb once again, washing his hands and his eyes drifting off. Normally Blade would freak out when his hands got in the cold water and Brick would laugh at him, but this time it was silent, quieter. They couldn't here the lively town or the obnoxious pigs, just silence.

They sat down on the dirt road between the potatoes and silently mourned for the horses and Spots. But sickness was common, such a tight town. It only took one person to get sick to infect all of them. It's not like they were worried being near the animals would infect them, they just watched out for incase anyone ate infected meat or got bitten, now that could be an issue. "Hey Brick," The Prince started, suddenly a fester of worry in his chest, "When did Spots get sick?" 

"Today, well I bet he got it from the rain from yesterday."

"it's rained before and he never got sick." 

"He's older now." Brick said, trying to shove off any worry.

"When did you send off the new pork?"

"Last night, why?"

"Something doesn't add up." 

Brick stayed silent, pondering the missing variable, "I'm with you, but there's no way this could make sense." 

A dark idea went off in Blades mind, "I saw a stranger yesterday." He blurted, not realizing he had said it out loud, but he continued on, "She didn't look like anyone from our village, and she had a black cat. I was going to tell you but then," He said, his mind connecting a pair of dots he wish it hadn't, "And then it started raining, speaking of it we never did see rainclouds prior did we?" 

Brick stood still, staring at the Prince in shock. Processing the new information, he had an idea. "Black cat? Strange woman? Rain?" He muttered, "No no, theres no way. They're myths." He said as he shook his head. "They don't exist." 

"What doesn't exist huh?"

Brick bit his tongue, hesitant to say something so absurd, "Witches. Your father claimed to see one when he was around your age, as well. It sparked his journeys. But if I remember correctly, Witches hypothetically do spells to mess with humanity, plus they keep Black cats with them. I'm not saying what we're thinking is true but," he trailed off again "If it theoretically was, theres a chance it explains the sudden rain and all the animals exposed to it getting sick."

"Brick," The Prince said seriously and locked eyes with him, "Which pigs got exposed?" 

"Well half the pigs were inside, I kept the ones I were going to slaughter outside since I planned on getting the job done as I got home, which was about an hour after the rain started. I let Spots play with them, though." 

Blade stood up quickly and grabbed Bricks arm attempting to yank him up with alarm in his eyes. "Whatever Spots has, the other pigs outside had it too and if our little theory is right they've- well you get the idea! Come on!" The Prince yelled at Brick and yanked his cape off the fence, quickly shoved it on and went bolted towards the town. Brick snapped up and ran after him. The Prince pushed and shoved his way out of the crowd as Brick yelled apologies at them. Blade slammed Percys tiny oak door open, wanting to warn his friend. But it was too late- Percy was rolling on the floor, coughing his lungs out. The Prince shook his head and ran out, and saw Anguis in the middle of a huge crowd of sickly looking people. Knights held swords towards them in a circle while guards held shields. Anguis stood behind them with a fake pained expression he knew too well from a snake like her. 

"It pains me to see such great people being killed by this new disease." She said, holding her hand on her heart. "But we can not allow the infected to kill the strong and untouched. I hope you all can see I'm doing this to protect the others." She tossed a piece of hay in there, which was followed by the servants piling hay in the circle they had created. "I hope you find peace." 

Right as she was about to throw a torch in, a hand grabbed it and threw it in the mud. It was no one other than the Prince himself. His hands and body shook when he realized what he had done, but everyone was looking at him, so he would be momentarily safe until he was alone with her in the castle. "We don't know if it can't be cured, it might not be that deadly- these are innocent people! Can't you see that?"

Her fake smile cracked, but was slowly glued back together when she realized everyone was watching, "Why yes, dear Prince." She said, straining the words out "But what will we do if we allow the sick to live and it does turn deadly, hm?" 

"Well..." He said, trying to think of a quick comeback, "You plan to burn them? Not give them a peaceful death?" His eyes suddenly widened when he realized how stupid he was for saying that "Wait- I didn't mean-" 

"Ooh, I see. A peaceful death does sound more fair, my apologies. Guards, Knights, Show the infected to the gateway of heaven if you will." 

The Guards started moving towards the infected along with the Knights, closing in on them. Alarmed, the Prince grabbed onto the nearest Knights cloak. "No!" He yelled "It's not your life to take, can't you see? Stand down," he said, gulping "That's an order from your future king." 

All the knights stopped, tension brewing between all of them. Anguis stepped in, laughing nervously "I'm in charge of the kingdom. Don't worry about who's in charge then, focus on who's in charge now." She said, losing character. "Now execute them. Now." 

There was a long pause, and then they started moving forward. The sick were too busy coughing to defend themselves or plead for mercy. The Prince grabbed onto Anguises arm desperately, "No! Please tell them to stop!" Fully losing her character, she shoved him onto the ground and everyone watching gasped as they saw Blade skid into the mud. Panicking and desperate to regain her character she chuckled skittishly, "Silly prince, tripping on that big coat of yours. You should be more careful. Now, go back to the castle. This is no sight for a child." 

Blade couldn't move. He was frozen in fear, Brick picked the Prince up and whispered "Don't look, I'll take you back to the farm okay?" The Prince buried his face into Bricks shoulders, but he peeked. As Brick walked towards the farm, Blade saw the entire execution. He felt numb once more that day as he slowly realized that everyone was convinced a higher power- like a king- could tell them who to kill without their own morals. For the first time, he didn't want to be a knight. He didn't want to have some higher power tell him what to do. It was from this experience which sparked a realization in him that would never leave.

2/2 

Blade stayed at Bricks farmhouse from the execution to when the sun had began to gone down. He laid in bed and drank some soup Brick had been kind enough to make. Neither of them said much until Brick spoke up, "I'm going to look for those witches."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to tell Anguis everything, sure I'll tweak a few things but I'm going to convince her to let me go on an expedition party." 

"Shouldn't you go in the morning?"

"Victory waits for no man." 

"You're nuts." 

"Says the one who stood up to Anguis." 

"Touché." 

Brick got his uniform on and headed out the door, making his way to the center of the village where the execution was held, he walked with the guilt barring his every step, looking down at the ground not keeping eye contact as he hurried his way to Anguis. 

She eyed him down, “Brick, what do you want this time? If its about the little… cleansing, you’re about seven hours late. “I assume you have the Prince as well.” 

“I request an adventure quest.” 

“Oh? And for what?” She hissed.   
“I saw a strange lady before the rain, I presume the rain infected the pork. It’s a crazy idea but the Lady may have been a witch, the same the King presumed he saw when he was a kid. Now, before you say no there’s a huge chance that it's wrong, but if I’m right that means we could have a war on our hands, it’s a hunch I’m willing to go on.” 

“You truly have lost your mind, huh?” 

“That could be the case. But please, it’s the only lead we have.”

She stayed silent and raised an eyebrow with a malicious look in her eyes, “Fine. Go if you must, take who you need. Leave now, I expect you to be back tomorrow. In return, I request the prince.” 

Brick felt his stomach twist, he knew he couldn’t leave the kid. “Actually,” he said, nervously thinking about what to say, “He’s coming with me.” He slapped himself internally, really? His mind raced with, “please say no, please say no.” 

“Ooh, take the menace with you?” she pondered, smiling crookedly “If you insist. My order still stands, you leave now. Be back by sunset, make sure the little brat learns a thing or two about life.” 

He felt his hands shake, this isn’t what he wanted, no not at all. He bowed, still shaking and red with shame of what he had just gotten the Prince into. He stood back up and hurried away, muttering to himself as he ran, “I’m sorry, kid.” 

In any other circumstance he’d be thrilled to take Blade with him, but not this time. The conspiracy they had of a witch just seemed too big to be false, it was a scary idea that could easily be true, and if it was he was dragging a child into unknown territory. If anything happened to Blade he couldn’t forgive himself, he cared for him far too much. 

On his way to his farm to pick up Blade he told the other knights to meet with him for an Adventure Quest right then. He made his way into the house and saw Blade reading a book, almost completely face first into it. “Kid, listen to me. We have to go, now.” 

“Huh, why?” The Prince said, breaking from his trance on the book.

“I messed up, look I’m sorry but you have to come with me on the quest.” 

“Why are you apologizing?” Blade exclaimed, a huge smile on his face, “This is perfect! I’ll slay some witches and make the King proud!” 

Brick felt angry at himself and at the young boy, why couldn’t he see that this was dangerous? He could die if their hunch was right- or worse, he could be cursed, or whatever the witches would do in the stories. He took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled, it was his fault. Not Blades. “It’s dangerous, someone could easily get killed or worse, understand? Now get prepared.” 

Deep down he knew he could’ve been more motivational, but this was serious. Even if there weren’t witches, there would still be a sickness and people would be executed like before. They hadn’t even checked on Percy, who could’ve been found and executed as they fled to the farm.   
Blade and Brick made their way to the gates where four other knights had waited and prepared to join them on their journey, Blade normally would be so excited he wouldn’t be able to move, but there was a sense of dread filling him, the first time he ever felt nervous about trying something dangerous, trying something new. Part of him knew that this wasn’t going to be as perfect as his books had claimed.


	3. Chapter Three: He sent himself into enemy lines and slayed the Minotaur, do you know what they did to him, Tommy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO ACTION!

TW// Blood, fire and death. Proceed with caution, I will be making a summary comment if you'd rather read that than this (if these subjects are triggering)

Blade could barely stay stationed on the horse as they rode into the pitch black forest, the only form of light being the moon’s glow and the unevenly placed torches that barely lit anything and were losing their flame. Brick and the other knights had newly lit torches that were burning violently, fighting off the darkness as the horses rode them to the uncharted territory where Brick hoped they would find nothing. 

“Can I walk?” Blade said, tapping his foot on the side of the horse, taking in every part of the forest. 

“No.” Brick said, feeling tired of the young Prince asking the same question for the 80th time, they had been riding out of the territory for two hours and almost made it out. There was a good reason they hadn’t explored the past where they had to go, because anyone who went in never came out. There was a massive fog which people had just assumed was guarding a huge ditch and it was simply bad luck, or the towns folk could never dare go out of the kingdom. 

Due to this fog blocking their ways out, left one exit. The exit Blades father had taken, the ocean. After learning they couldn’t go past the dog the people of _______ resorted to the Sea as a possible way to find new land or others like them. But there was no way the witches could’ve come from the ocean, the guards and citizens always gazed out at the sea hoping for the Kings return, if there had been a boat or someway the witches came, they would’ve spotted it. 

Brick knew they had to go through the mist. The closer they got, the more dread filled the poor knight. His mind remembered the last time he had seen his son, who was 13 the last time he had seen him. His son had the same golden hair Blade had, the same personality, the Prince was like a mirror.

The thing that hurt the most was he lost his son the same way he was dreading of how he could lose Blade. Years ago they had come to this fog, the Queen was sick and was in need for urgent medication that none of the forests had a cure for, or the sea. Blade had just been born, making the poor Queen even weaker. 

Consumed by worry and dread, the King ordered the Knights to go past the fog to find a cure if there was anything beyond. His son had always trained to be a knight and was just appointed one as this event occurred- so he was chosen to go. “This timing is a sign, Pa. Don’t you see? This is perfect!” His son had exclaimed to his father years ago, who had excitedly burst into their barn to tell his dad the news.

Brick tried to object, but it was no use. Even if his son had wanted to not go, he still wouldn’t have had a choice. The king was so blind to his worry Brick doubted he even knew who he was sending. 

Brick gave his son his bucket hat and packed him a bag of his farmed carrots and potatoes. He felt his heart twist much like it was now. He prayed and cried, worried his son would never return, he watched solemnly as his son left the gates with the rest of the chosen Knights, who were all on horses as his Son walked behind them hyperly. 

That was the last time Brick ever saw his son. Grief struck, Brick became a knight. To protect the children of the village, and he knew his son would probably would’ve been prouder with a dad as a Knight and not some dumb Farmer. He prayed it wouldn’t be the last time he saw Blade, because this time he was here, this time he was prepared, this time he hoped for the best and prepared for the worst. 

They finally reached the fog. It reached far higher than their walls, the trees before it laying leafless while the ones closer were full with life and fruit. “So this is the fog, huh?” Blade thought to himself, trying not to feel intimidated “It doesn’t look that bad.” He looked at Brick for reassurance, but it only made him feel worse. Brick stared at the fog with a horrified, guilt covered face. 

“Blade,” Brick said, his voice strict and monotone, his hands tightening on the horses saddle rope, “You stay on the horse, you do NOT leave me no matter what unless I say so,” His grip tightened more, his voice getting even sharper, “Do you understand?” 

Blade felt his hands shake, it couldn’t be that bad could it? His eyes felt heavy, he could never deal with strict voices, his arms felt numb and his head started to hurt, he heard Anguis mumbling something eerie in the back of his head. “Yes. sir.” He managed to strain out, his voice wobbling. Brick would’ve apologized, he knew how sensitive the kid was. But this was serious, this was dark. 

One of the other Knights picked up a rock, they threw it into the fog and everyone went dead silent, they heard a thud. “There’s no ditch.” They said, reporting to Brick. 

“I’ll go first.” Another Knight offered, she trotted off into the fog with her horse. They all went silent once again. Suspense storming in their stomachs.

“Did you make it?” The last Knight called out, his voice covered in worry. 

There was no response.

There was a thudding noise.

They all drew their swords out. 

. . . 

“I made it guys, your voices sounded muffled in the fog.” She called back. They all sighed in united relief and they got their horses to ride them into the fog, once after one. But something wasn’t right. Because when they got there, the Knight was gone. A trail of blood leading from where her and her horse should’ve been.

Blade felt his eyes fill with horror and tears, he shoved his face into Bricks back and Brick felt his hands shake with rage. Whatever got the Knight had probably killed his son too. The forest was dark and the trees were dead and looked pathetic and frail, the air wreaked of a smell that could only be described as sick. “Take out your swords.” Brick barked. The two remaining Knights drew their swords out and they all looked around. “That thing couldn’t have gotten far. Follow the trail.” He growled, they all hesitantly followed the bloody trail left on the disgustingly dry dirt trail.

Blade eventually got his breathe back and looked around, the only light was their torches, there was thick fog covering the moon and there were no dimming torches, he felt stupid for making fun of the little light they had before, because this was far worse. 

The horses began jumping, making ear bleeding noises and threw them off and began running the way they came. When Blade got up, shaking his head, he saw Brick and the rest of the Knights staring terrified at the ground. He ran to Brick and gripped onto his arm and looked down at what they were staring at, his heart dropped.

The trail had stopped. 

“Formation! Now!” Brick ordered, “Kid, in the middle, now.” Blade quickly ran in the middle, holding a sword as the Knights surrounded him. There was a low cackling noise that would fit perfectly for a gigantic beast out of a scary novel.

A huge ring of fire emerged around them, and a sick looking woman with grey skin and white hair emerged, shockingly thin. “Ooh, new pets?” She mused, her voice old and raspy, she pointed one of her long nails at them, “And an ugly prince no less. I didn’t know you brought pigs with you on these little quests of yours.” She gestured to the darkness and multiple other ladies sneaked out of the forest, looking just as horrifying. A black cat laid on the shoulder of a familiar figure who made her way to the main witch. However this time where he could see her, off the light from the fire, she looked much younger and nicer than the one she stationed next to, she looked less threatening. 

“I know you!” The Prince blurted, “You’re the one I saw in the forest, you’re the one who caused the rain!” 

She seemed surprised and caught off guard, “Yes, it was me who you saw.”

“But it was us who started the rain.” Another voice from the group croaked

“How else would we get you dead? Last time we got the queen.” A third voice chimed in.

“This time we were not that lucky.” The fourth finished. 

“This works just fine for us, we have you here now.” The original Witch said, “Don’t look so surprised, not everything you read is false.”

“Rangt,” one voice called out to the main lady, “We’re starving.” 

“Of course, of course my friend. Today,” Rangt said, eying the Prince, “Today we will eat pork.” 

The fire was extinguished and then the women walked into the ring and the fire roared back up. The Witches lunged at the knights mercilessly yanked one of the Knights out of the group.They kicked one of the witches into the fire, and swung their sword at the ones coming at them, they were able to slay a group of them, but more just came. One Witch came running and threw a glass bottle full of a musty purple liquid.Their sword seemed to become heavier to them and it came crashing to the ground. The witches charged, the Knight screamed and the Witches made a group, covering the Knight and the screaming slowly stopped. 

The second Knight grabbed a bow out and started firing at the Witches, which drank another odd drink colored red. They grew taller and looked far stronger, they charged at the Knight ignoring all of his arrows and grabbed him and threw him to the outer ring. 

Blade and Brick started charging at the Witches, slaying everyone they came into contact to. Blood covered both of them as they cut through the rows and rows of Witches blocking them, The Prince's hair beginning to be colored red. The Witches clawed and ripped at his face and blood continued to spill. Brick quickly slaughtered the Witches attacking Blade and they made their way to Rangt who summoned zombies who ripped their way out of the ground. 

Blade raised his sword and laid waste to the groups, he felt himself becoming consumed in the fighting, his bloodlust covering any other sense. He was merciless and ruthlessly contributing to the slaughter, he felt his pent up rage he felt towards everyone pour out with each swing. His Father, Anguis, the townspeople being killed, his lack of freedom, his arms, and now his Mother- all aching in his head, but they felt calmed and relieved with each wound he inflicted, he needed this- this feeling, this relief he secretly longed for. 

They made their way through and finally made it to Rangt, Brick shoved her to the ground, his hands and shirt covered in blood, he saw the numb look in Blades eyes, the wounds he had gotten and how his once blonde hair had turned blood red (literally) Blade raised his sword and was about to swing it at her, but Brick immediately stopped him. “Kid, kid listen to me, you need to calm down.” 

The Prince couldn’t hear him, his mind was foggy, he could hear him, he just couldn’t calm down, he couldn't stop the urge he was feeling. “What a monster. It's fine, pig. Kill me, let your rage out.” 

“Hey, hey, don’t listen to her.” 

The Prince raised his sword, his breathing getting heavier. Everything was black and white, the only color was red. The flames around them illuminating the scene. His movements were sluggish, it was more instinct than it was brain or consideration. Part of him was begging him to not do it, to listen to Brick. The other half, however, was urging him. They whispered how relieved he would feel, how he could avenge his mother. 

“Kid I know you’re upset but she’s using y-”

He swung his sword down at her. She grabbed Brick and yanked him in front of herself, catching him off guard.Brick fell to his knees, blood soaking his clothes. Gasping for air, Blade snapped out of his blood lust and felt his hands shake, “Oh my- Brick, Brick I didn’t mean to do this, Brick please don’t leave me,” he hiccuped, hugging the heavy half dead body, “Please, I need you, Brick please don’t go.” 

Brick looked up, his eyes losing focus, he put his hand on Blades face and muttered, “Oh Phil, my beautiful son, I missed you… be safe, okay?” 

Blade felt Brick's body go lifeless. The Prince hugged the body sobbing uncontrollably, muttering under his breathe “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He felt a pair of nasty thin hands place themselves on his shoulders.

“Aw, how pitiful, you killed him.” She said with mocking sympathy.

“You did this.” He growled, carefully laying the body on the ground. “You tricked me.”

“True, but it was your sword, right? His blood on YOUR hands?” 

The Prince looked down at his hands, he took a deep breathe in. The fire that was once in his heart went cold, the fire around him just seemed like an illusion, everything was cold and numb. She circled around him “Killing or eating you won’t be that satisfying, no no.” 

He grabbed his blood covered sword and held it defensively in front of himself, “I'm going to kill you.” 

“Oh, I don’t doubt it. You just killed your best friend, and all my people are dead thanks to you two monsters, without them I’m practically useless.” She cackled and as she paced around him grabbed a glass bottle filled with water. 

“Not another step.”

She continued pacing and put a glowing powder in the water, she added a dead Poppy flower in and he watched as it dissolved. “Oh yes, this will do perfectly.” 

“Put it down, now.” He snarled, tightening his grip on his sword. 

She started backing up near the fire, “Y’know, the more I think about it, the more I don’t fancy the idea of a teenager killing me.”

He started running after her, he wasn’t going to let her give herself the satisfaction of dying how she liked. She got to the edge, one step away from the fire. She turned around and he leaped after her, grabbing her hand.

She smirked. 

She smashed the potion on an open wound he had gotten on his hand, he screamed and let go, making her fall into the fire. He was in too much pain to get her, he felt his hand burn. The wound turned an ugly purple and it started twitching, he felt the burning trace up his body as he screamed in agony. His ears burned along with his mouth and legs.

He quickly ran in the direction this nightmare had started, his feet slipped out of his shoes and he was running faster now. The adrenaline was battling the pain as he blindly ran out of the fog into the forest, making his way towards the castle. 

When he made it to the gate he screamed for help, but none came. A handful of Knights ran out and grabbed the confused Prince and brought him into the same spot the execution had happened near the fountain.

Still in panic mode and unable to think clearly, he became relieved when he heard Anguises footsteps followed by Lady Fints. But when he looked up, he only saw disgust. Lady Fint covered her mouth and backed up, “What is that monstrosity?” She whispered, looking terrified. 

Anguis looked at him and he felt confused, had a Witch survived and followed him? No, that couldn’t be right. They were both looking at him. “Anguis, it's me, Blade. Please.” She looked surprised, he knew she suddenly realized he was telling the truth. He felt hopeful. 

“This beast is mocking our Prince!” She wailed dramatically, “The blood on the beast is none other than our loved ones! It even carries Brick's prized sword!” 

He felt so confused, his relief quickly leaving. He shoved her out of the way and ran to the fountain and he felt his body shake as he saw himself. He had ears like a pig, his bottom teeth poking out past his upper lip, blood covering his face and his hair now red, his body still soaking in blood and covered in new scars. His feet were gone and replaced with a pigs trotter. He backed up, almost falling over now that his adrenaline had left him to deal with the new body. 

The Knights were closing in fast, a voice in his head said calmly, “You need to run.” not being able to make a smart remark to the obvious statement the voice had made, he bolted past them and ran towards the gate. 

“Chase it!” Anguis screamed, “Avenge them!” 

The guards started chasing him faster, the gate still closing slowly. He ran like his life depended on it, well because it did. He was almost at the gate, stumbling over his own feet desperately trying not to fall. The gate closed right as he got to them, he looked back and realized he was trapped. 

“Could I slip through the bars? No,” each bar was covered in spikes, in case prisoners tried exactly what he was trying to do, which wasn’t the most convenient. 

The idea hit him, he looked down at his new feet and began to climb up using the spikes. Normally it would hurt and sometimes his finger would miss the gap between the spikes, but in terms of his feet it was as harmless as reading a book. He quickly climbed as they desperately jumped after him, some threw rocks and hit him hard in his back. He got to the top and started quickly making his way back down, starting to be less careful where he put his fingers. 

When he made his way down arrows were being shot at him, he heard Anguis scream, “Don’t ever come back you monster!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! My Twitter @ has changed to @Drekii_ so if you want to contact or just talk to me that's how you do it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was super fun to write and I definitely enjoyed it, also the amount of love I've gotten is just ???? unbearable. I've never written a story before (ever) so this is my first time and the fact people genuinely are interested in this is making me so unbearably happy. Anyway, I hope you all will stay tuned for Chapter 4! I have some interesting plans for the upcoming chapters :0


End file.
